The present invention relates in general to the field of drug delivery, and more particularly, to drug delivery and monitoring systems having drug administration information and data storage capability.
An alarming number of adverse drug events occur nationally contributing significantly to morbidity and mortality, as well as immense expense. Major contributing factors include the necessity of health care workers to perfectly identify, prepare and administer medications after properly identifying the patient and remembering allergies, drug—drug interactions, the patient medical conditions and then recalling drugs and dosing for charting on the patient's record.
A number of systems are known for monitoring drug delivery to a patient through an IV injection port. For example, see Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,687; Abrams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,325; Robinson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,044; Purcell, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,252; and Lundquist, U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,736.
A drug documenting system has been disclosed using optical scanning techniques in Walker, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,775, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. In Walker, et al., a scanner module includes a reader for entering and storing drug administration information and data on a magnetic card by operation of a microprocessor. The scanner module includes one or more photo sensing electronic detectors for reading machine readable drug administration information provided on a label adhered to a syringe and determining drug volume delivery data in real time. A PCMCIA slot provides system communication through the use of a modem or connection to an area network. The scanner module may be integrated into a system at a fixed location or rendered portable by battery power. By reducing the sensing system size and connecting to wireless communicating devices, added safety and utility can be made available to patients. Notwithstanding the foregoing, there remains the desire for improvements in drug delivery and monitoring systems, which are fulfilled by the system of the present invention.